Champions of Etro
by LisAlice5472
Summary: They keep fighting before the gates of Valhalla, but neither of them has the heart to deliver the fatal blow to the other... Until Noctis pins her softly against the wall and can't help but admit his TRUE feelings for her. Noctella, M for... lemon scenes that I couldn't omit hehe


_**First of all, thank you for being patient. I tried my best to write some Noctella lemon... ^^**_

_**I know this is still a W.I.P but... it's better to have something than nothing, right?**_

_**I hope I've made myself clear for all of my readers: I AM ACTUALLY WORKING ON THIS FIC AND I'LL FINISH IT SOON! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Champions of Etro<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Time's course is no longer certain. The waves come in and wipe away any proof that we have walked our way along this shore. The wind whispers a lonely lullaby for the dead. Here, in this God-forsaken piece of land, the realm of <em>_Valhalla__ towers up above the surroundings. It is not a paradise, nor hell. It is not the place of redemption, nor of punishment… Just the final resting place for the souls of the departed. Their life here is no different from the one they had in the world we all know…_

* * *

><p>We are not dead nor dying, but still, we've been crushing our blades together on the beach near Valhalla's gates. We are both servants of almighty Etro, the loving goddess of reincarnation. She gave powers to the both of us. Mine would affiliate to sunlight, while his will rely on the dark of the night. However, I've been fighting him for a while now, and this "dark" of his doesn't seem to be that "darkening". Weird, isn't it? He is supposed to be the dismal prince of Lucis… with raven-like long hair that shapes his pale face and almost touches his strong shoulders. He wears black from head to toe, though it suits him so well. Only the sky blue eyes give him life, otherwise you would find it hard to believe he's in his early 20s, already so cold and dark. Etro chose him to be my arch nemesis. She used her graceful magic to bring us both here, in her very realm – the realm of Valhalla.<p>

I'm only wearing my white dress. Do not believe it's my wedding, but this is my favorite color. See? He and I are quite opposites. I am the sun. He is the moon. I bring light, after which he spreads a cloak of darkness over what I alight. However, I never truly hated him, and I have a faint feeling that he may too, dislike raising his sword at me. It's as if we're fighting for the beauty of battle. It's all about a passional dance in which steel meets steel and eyes gloat each other relentlessly. Not to mention the emotion I feel when I can hear his breath coming out in ragged pants. The sky is crying high above… with cold tiny tears. They fall to the ground and on us. My hair is a mess, but I can't care less. The hand holding my rapier shivers lightly due to the harsh air that hits my skin. His hair has now sticked to his face, almost covering his eyes. I cannot see them anymore, which makes me anxious. Daddy always said you have to keep visual contact with your enemy in order to emerge as victor. And I always focus on winning.

Our battle hasn't come to an end. Not even after such a long time. It feels as though we've been doing this over and over again. It's like a never ending cycle. Not that it matters anymore. In Valhalla, there is no such thing as "time".

…In the blink of an eye, he shoves me hard into the fortress's stone walls. I stagger, involuntarily letting out a painful groan. Glancing bitterly over my shoulder, I can see that he's sad. How is that possible? Dear Etro, call my myopic but there are tears struggling at the corners of his eyes. Struggling to… drop down on his cheeks in a desperate cascade? Or to remain unseen? Knowing a boy, I strongly believe it's the second reason, but I may be wrong after all. Blinding sunlight girdles my rapier as it summons a fire spell. Blazing red balls fly out, homing into the prince. He just sighs while invoking the cooling stardust of the night. It breaths gently yet firmly on the fire balls – it's like a lover's kiss to appease the other's ardor, which happens. He's won again. But I'll be sure to set the score soon, mark my words.

Without noticing, I clench my teeth in anger and rush towards him, the tip of my rapier pointed at his neck. This time I'll do it. This time he's mine. I can't miss now. I'll put an end to this fight. Then Etro will see through my potential and I'll gain the right to sit by her side. Thunders draw near us. They're deafening. _Focus, Stella. Focus! _– I tell to myself. It's funny that the prince hasn't moved a muscle. He stands ever so still; most likely he's waiting to meet his demise. I could take him out in one blow… but my heart won't let go. No, it won't allow me to do such a thing. _Why am I thinking of this? Now's not time to show my feelings!_

Just as I'm about to strike, he steps backwards. The timing is perfect. He's evaded my blow so smoothly! A sly smile looms on his face as I remain unguarded, open to any counterattack because I've, frankly, missed. In that instant, I see my fate as sealed… However, it's not what I fear. _For the love of –! _Instead of chopping my head off with his sword, he drops it to the ground. _That's it? Does he give up the fight? Am I the winner by forfeiting?_ Hardly do I find the route to meet his eyes when I feel wet, cold clothes pressed on mine. He captured me in an embrace…! At first, I try to writhe because being in captivity is one of the things I highly despise. But I am turned to silence the moment his hands travel up to my shoulders. The rapier just slips through my frozen fingers.

"Stella, I can't do this anymore. You know it."

His mild voice is everything I need for my heart to skip a beat. It's like a soft caress.

"You can't be my enemy, and I can't be yours. Not as long as…"

Before finishing what he wanted to say, he pins me against the wall of the fortress. Softly but demanding at the same time. I can't do anything. He's just broken through my defense. Though it's not as if he's willing to harm me. No, not at all! On the contrary, he touches my cheeks with his velvety fingers. It's almost funny to think that a fervent and devoted warrior like him can still be caring. Rather inconceivable!

"…Not as long as my heart beats for you, my shining star." he merely whispers before closing the distance between our lips.

* * *

><p><em>Moon so bright, night so fine,<em>

_Keep your heart here with mine._

* * *

><p>Having never loved somebody, I don't know how to react. Should I push him away and resume our steamy combat? Or give into his web of passion that lures me near, nearer…? I can feel myself blush harder like never before. Indeed, my feelings for this young prince are no lies. How could I have denied that for so long? I know Etro would banish me from her realm forever, but my feelings for the prince of Lucis are beginning to blossom into what they call "love". Slowly, I wait for his lips to collide on mine. And when it happens, we are no longer in Valhalla… literally. No, we're in a paradise that we build with our own will. The kiss is so innocent. I never thought Noctis had this romantic side. His hands leave mine. He knows I won't run away. There's no need to force me anymore against the wall. I am deeply enticed by him, so what's the point in my denying this wonderful moment? I hear that soft sound our lips make after leaving each other and then I know that my first kiss couldn't have been better. His breath comes out in short pants. I don't stir, just wait for him to smile. My hands find their way to his cheeks, caressing them. We press our foreheads together; I'm looking up, gloating over his sapphire eyes while he's looking down into mine seductively. It's silence. Forever silence…<p>

"Do it again." I find myself singing.

"Yes, my princess."

This time he softly pushes me backwards as he kisses me and I can feel his hands beginning to learn the curves of my body. Starting from my shoulders, touching my collarbone, timidly cupping my breasts through the lace décolletage of the dress… I can only lean against his stronger body, relishing everything he has to offer me, though I must admit that I wriggle involuntarily when he finds my nipples, which are twitching impatiently to be felt by his eager palms. And I didn't even notice until now! Silly me. Etro may not want us together, but I cannot deny that I've fallen for him.

"Stella, please don't ask me to stop."

The voice that I hear is a needy moan. He snakes his arms around me, whilst my head seeks comfort on his chest.

"Oh, Noctis!"

* * *

><p><em>Life's a dream. We are dreaming.<em>

* * *

><p>I am capable of anything but demanding him to stop. I want him too. After so many years, we've both figured out that we cannot wage war against each other. The love we share will not under any circumstances allow us to do so.<p>

"You're everything to me, Stella. Even though I know it's impossible for you to believe me."

After giggling childishly, I bring his face close to mine.

"And what if I believe you?"

"Well then, you sure seem confident of yourself. I appreciate confident women."

We both smile to each other, our hands entwining slowly. He leaves the smallest of kisses on my cheek and I can't but return the gesture. Is he going to want more? Will I be able to please him just the way he likes it? Carefully, he pushes himself onto my body, letting me feel how badly he wants me. Indeed, I am painfully aware of the desire that burns him… _there_. It's just then when I realize that the same blazing heat has engulfed me as well. That's it! Looking deeply into each others' eyes, we silently declare our fight as finished. Not that it has ever commenced, actually.

"Please, Noctis…"

"Hmm?"

His lips follow an invisible trail from my chin, leading down to my neck. This time his touch is more intense, more demanding and even more sensual. Then I know he really treasures me. I _am_ somebody to him, while he, right now, is everything I need.

"Don't. Stop. Please."

"I needn't even ask for that."

He curled his lips into a small smile, after which he gently pushes my head up to allow himself access to feverishly kiss my collar bone. From the eager and needy sounds he makes as he presses his mouth on it, I figure I must be delicious. Wonder if I'll find him as sweet as I am. Suddenly, I feel the urge to taste every inch of his body since he worships me as if I were some kind of Greek goddess. That only makes me what him more, more, more…!

"You're gorgeous, Stella." I hear him whisper.

"Oh."

He plants soft kisses on the sides of my neck before his hands can grab my waist. When he squeezes me with all his strength, _I think_ I nearly squealed without warning. But when he took one of my hands in his and kissed it like a true gentleman, _I know_ I called his melodious name considering it my favorite song ever. My voice wanted to sing it now, tomorrow and always.

"Would you hate me if I told you that I love you?" Noctis asked timidly, his cheeks glowing red.

I swear my heart froze for a second. Just staring curiously at him, I began to feel he was serious about it. Without a doubt, he loved me from the very beginning. Every piece of the puzzle is in its place now. It all makes sense – why he was so reluctant to fight, the sober look in his eyes…

"I could never hate you, Noctis."

"B-But, Etro won't allow us to…"

There is a faint evidence of regret in his voice. Before I can reply, his lips touch mine and we both clutch at each others' clothes. After our kiss melts into the steaming air between us, I silence his nervousness.

"Don't say it. Who cares if she summoned us just to fight for her?"

"You're right. I never wanted to do this. Not even when we were kids."

"I know. I love you too. We can be free, my prince."

* * *

><p><em>Race the moon, catch the wind,<em>

_Ride the night to the end._

* * *

><p>His tender fingers begin to acquaint themselves with my breasts, hot breaths caressing all the while the skin of my neck. He kisses me desperately, as if I were his only left reason to live. Being the centre of his universe endows me with a wonderful feeling of pride. And so, I let my hands slide up and down his shoulder blades pouring my love into the soft whimpers that leave my lips. He prods his tongue gently through my lips, begging for entrance. I can feel his arousal. It's radiating throughout his body. And since I'm just as eager as him to bathe my eyes in tears of joy, my only reaction is to grab his hands with mine and place them on my waist. He almost squeezes me to death. I can't but enjoy this. I open my mouth for him, giving into the pure passion of our lovemaking. Noctis doesn't hesitate at all. His tongue engages mine in a sweet dance. I let my head fall on the protective arm that supports me, while he begins to hum a familiar tune. I smile through the kiss because I can recognize the song. Capturing his lower lip between mine, I bite him playfully before leaving a last kiss on his sensitive neck.<p>

"Ah, Stella…"

"What was it that you were singing?"

"Why, it's my favorite melody."

"Really?"

I fan my eyelashes at him provokingly.

"Yes, milady. It's called…"

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_."

He gives me a puzzled look, but I just chuckle.

"I know the song too."

"Is there anything in Bhunivelze's world that you wouldn't know?"

Then I am offered the fantastic view of my lover laughing from the bottom of his heart, his cerulean eyes closing, revealing a black line of eyelashes as long and thick as mine. He is marvelous! A secret part of my heart asks itself if I deserve such a magnificent boyfriend.

"Well, if I recall… there is. I don't know why I've been blind for such a long time. I couldn't see that my place was right next to you, Noctis-kun."

His lips are slightly parted in awe.

"Oh."

"But don't worry, my prince. I know now that you belong with me."

I catch him by his collar and pull him in for another passionate kiss. It's mind-blowing. There is nothing that can distract me. My heart beats so powerfully as he finds the route to it, his hand sliding down my skin. He lowers his head to reach the faint line between my breasts and when I feel his tongue tasting the sweat that has gathered there… Oh, thank Etro time does not flow here! Slowly we lean together on the wall of the fortress, lower and lower – just like in those romance movies which fascinate teenagers. When we both fall to our knees, Noctis lets out a needy moan before licking my sensitive zone up and down, then down and up again.

"I'm never going to have enough of you!" he exclaims in the darkness that begins to gather above us.

Softly pushing my fingers through his midnight locks, I brush them behind his ears. Ah, petting a boy's black hair is what I've always dreamed of! Especially if that boy were to be my lover… I can sense his charming smile as his two careful hands meet my excited nipples once more, but this time it's different. Now I'm not holding back. I want to allow him full access to me – for I am his, while he is mine. Shamelessly, I press my chest harder on his palms.

"You want this just as bad as I do, isn't that so?" Noctis whispers.

And his body aches to receive my answer. However, anybody could already say what that would be, right?

"Yes!" I breathe into his cheek, "Please, my prince…"

"I don't like being asked twice." he chuckles.

Surely, with no doubts and no second thoughts, I guide his hands through the lace fabric of my white dress. They are quite curious to learn the new discoveries. I know Noctis is a virgin like me and he has never touched a girl. As a prince, he is very respectful. Of course he's kissed the knuckles of many ladies, but…

"I'll be your one and only, Stella. I swear I'll give myself just to you."

Do I need to reply to this? He gently slides my short sleeves down enough to reveal the two small breasts which need more attention from him, as well as their pink circles – swollen and hard. My first reflex is to hide myself. By no means his amazed gaze is burning in a blazing desire to taste me even more.

"Oh, my princess! You're… so beautiful. So… perfect."

These are the only words spoken in a rather husky voice that leaves his throat.

"Don't be afraid of me. You know I love you."

"Noctis, I just… It's the first time somebody undresses me…"

"You're so beautiful." he repeats as if he didn't hear what I've said.

His eyes are like glued to my breasts and before I can say anything he cups them with his hands. Oh! He's so warm… My breath quickens as he begins to play a game, like a child. He captures one nipple between his trembling lips and…

"Noctis, stop!"

"Why, I'm barely getting started."

* * *

><p><em>Seize the day, stand up for the light.<em>

* * *

><p>There is a pleasant heat between our lusty bodies, some living energy which makes us moan each other's name. I plant hot kisses on his sable hair whilst he suckles on one of my breasts as though he were dying of hunger. Then I realize... in fact I don't want him to stop, but to go on. He must have heard my thoughts since he laughed silently when he let go of the twitching nipple that he himself aroused.<p>

"Feeling good, milady?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Pleased with my answer, he applies the same care to my other breast while I cry out how much I love him. Soft bites bring me the utmost pleasure, after which a slack tongue wipes away any possible bruise or red mark. I must admit, I've never been better. Somewhere down, the nervousness commences to stiffen its roots into the roots of ecstasy, releasing my desire in petites fluids. Grr… I squeeze my feet powerfully, but then Noctis's hands become bolder, daring to explore even more of me. Not good. He knows he managed to turn me on. Any other man would laugh proudly at such a scene. His next move would be to enchain me in all possible ways, to use me like a lifeless puppet. We've seen this in many movies, right? And even read about such things. However, Noctis is nowhere as demonic as Christian Grey, the dominator. No! On the contrary, his peaceful gaze telepathically tells me that everything is going to be alright, that he'll take great care of our love. He doesn't look down on me when he reaches out to catch my quivering lips. He doesn't smirk when I moan involuntarily into his mouth. He accepts me exactly the way I am.

"Stella, my princess…"

"Yes. Yours." I breathe slightly.

"_Forever_ mine."

Just as his tender words caress my heart like a lullaby, he takes my hand into his and trails both of them to his strong chest. Even with the black shirt covering him, I can feel the warmth underneath. It's begging to be liberated. I truly want to do this – to please him the same way he pleased me. Touching the place where his heart would be, Noctis's breath grows more labored. He throws his head back, releasing a groan of desire that he couldn't hold within anymore. Reacting as quick as a flash, I attack the open skin which he revealed for me. I fill its soft surface with tiny kisses, devouring him like a firestorm burning a city to the ground. Oh, I feel so strong all of a sudden. So strong… and still, protected by somebody even stronger than I am.

"Stella, you're _chocking_ me."

"Um, s-sorry."

He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Figure of speech."

Laughing at his silly joke, I rummage for the zipper of his black jersey while Noctis doesn't unglue his eyes from my body. Half naked as I lie under him, I suppose it's very exciting a view for a young man who's never had an erection before. Oops… shouldn't have thought of that… The fluids between my legs are somehow enlivened by my erotic fantasies. It's the most embarrassing yet amazing thing I've experienced. I'm painfully aware of how sensitive I am now, as they are dripping slowly from my heated core. Needless to say that all I want most is him… inside me.

"Noct…"

He breathes out in rapture.

"Yes?"

"I need you to…"

He silences me, his soft lips colliding on mine, kissing, biting and licking as passionately as he can. Once again, his hand grabs mine. But now the route changes dramatically. He pushes me back until my skin can feel the sand underneath. Oh! Then he brings my fingers to _his_ pleasure core and I'm not surprised to find it extremely hard.

"I know what you need." his voice sings at my ear.

"But what about you?"

"I need the exact same thing. _I want to spend my lifetime loving you._"

Giggling at the line taken from our favorite song, I prod one hand deeper in the black silk of his wavy hair. It imbues me with a wonderful feeling. He kisses me wholeheartedly while I bid to draw small circles between his legs, right… there.

"_If that is all in life I'll ever do._" I continue to recite from where he left off.

Noctis catches the zipper of my dress as I impatiently massage the hardness between his legs that shapes even more visibly every time it senses my hand. Nothing can prevent me from stepping out of the white dress as Noctis slides it off my body until I am left naked, instantly becoming the favorite form his eyes ever laid on. He gasps. His pupils dilate to their biggest extent. I blush slightly, giving a one last nice stroke to his… dick? There. I've said the word. Now please don't hate me and be nice.

"You want it?" asks a provoking voice.

My lips curl up, forming a grin.

"Hmm… Let me think."

He smirks at me before unzipping himself in record time. He takes his pants off and arranges them next to my dress, the two garments becoming some sort of cushion for us. I hastily slide his shirt up, pleased to finally see the toned muscles of his body. Wow! He's not bulky, of course, but the view is mesmerizing nevertheless. Actually, I've never been a fan of boys addicted to the gym. Therefore, Noctis is just perfect. I couldn't expect anything less from him. His shirt ending up in the same as his pants, I am given another fascinating view which almost makes me gasp as well. Noctis watches me like a sly fox as I slowly touch the organ that is ready to penetrate the material of his boxers because it despises being confined. Okaaay…

"Help yourself." he whispers to me, but I am to believe it is a moan of want.

"Sure, my prince."

I pull down his undergarment, curiously eyeing something that I remember I've seen before in biology books at school… though the _size_ makes quite a difference. It's not that much frightening, but I shiver as more erotic thoughts begin to flood my mind. How on Earth will that fit inside me? Is it going to hurt?

"Don't be afraid. I swear it's just flesh, nothing else dangerous."

Noctis rests his head on the crook of my neck, letting out soft, hot breaths as I pump his exposed, hard member. It's so smooth… Actually it's twitching to be touched. I can't but succumb to the temptation. Therefore, my hands begin a journey from the very base, careful to caress every single inch of it, up to its glistening pink tip. He moans without warning at the feeling. I lean into him, stroking him there, still unable to believe that the two of us are really here, really… making love.

* * *

><p><strong>~^Noctis POV^~<strong>

* * *

><p>A shy gasp escapes my lips even though I've struggled to muffle it. Dear Etro, nobody has ever touched me like this. I don't think I'll be able to get used to it in the near future. Delving my hand into her beautiful locks, I bring her close to me and I kiss her again… <em>over and over again<em>… because she's all I could dream of right now. Stella's eyes are filled with lust when she glares seductively at me.

"Noctis?"

"Princess?"

"…Let me suck you."

"?!"

Wait a minute. She just didn't say that! Am I dreaming? I'm powerless. I'm stunned. I can only watch in awe as she lowers her small, deliciously curved goddess body in order to reach my nether regions. Biting down on my lip, I feel all the muscles of my body tensing, though there is no need for them to do that! I try my best to control my exhilarated breaths as Stella gets dangerously closer and her mouth opens wide open to taste me. Ah, someone wake me up! Did I fall asleep on my throne again like I usually do? Am I having a _wet _dream? If so, I wish all this stopped. However, reality hits me square in the back. This is _not_ a dream! My dick enters a warm place, undiscovered yet… but the moment I feel soft skin rubbing against mine, I can only crave for acquainting myself with this pleasure. Her tongue is soft, curious and eager to offer me what I need. Not long after two _intoxicating_ minutes, she parts her lips above my tip and sucks in some pre-cum that… simply can't take the erotic assault anymore. I find myself groaning once again as she carefully massages my shaft up and down. It's a sweet agony – being worshipped like this yet unable to release the tension rising in the back of your mind.

"Oh, Stella… Thank you but… just let me go already!"

"I see you're quite excited."

She gives me a wonderful smile, but in that instant my testosterone kicks in and I pin her to the ground, pressing my hips tight against hers. I hear her soft moans of protest when I deepen our kiss by placing my hands on her round breasts, kneading them to bring her the utmost pleasure. I easily let my tongue slide down the velvety valley between them as she incessantly cries out to the sky above us. I find her navel eventually, giggling at the fact that whenever I touch it she bursts into laughing, begging me to stop because she's ticklish there.

"You love me, don't you?" Stella asks me in a husky voice.

"More than anything." is my answer.

Some inborn instincts lead me to her vulva, soft and wet enough to welcome my own organ. But I don't want to fill her just yet. No, she deserves to be treated the same way I have been, before the proper intercourse can begin. Lowering myself to reach her opening, I am stopped by a nervous voice.

"Noct, you surely want this?"

Her eyes shine as she places one hand on my head, urging me to keep on. God, she's got a crush for my hair! Guess I should never cut it too much, huh?

"My desire is… to make you happy."

I kiss the moist petals that she parted for me, tracing my tongue on their rosy surface before licking the small core between them. The instant I do that, she lets out a whimper and I look up to meet her eyes as I suck in her delicious juice. Never did I think I'd get to do this! She's all flushed and shy, but horny nonetheless. I hear my name coming out her lips when I devour her clit with my mouth. Oh, she must have liked that!

"You're ready for more, aren't you?" I ask provokingly.

I poke a finger inside her, careful not to bring her pain. Head turned to the left, eyes shut tight and hands trembling on the sand, Stella just gasps.

"Ah! Please, Noctis."

"Since you ask so nicely…"

I add a second digit to the penetration, but something tells me this is too much. She's a virgin – while I am too – and so, her vulva doesn't allow further access. But it will be just a matter of time until the _issue_ is provided with a solution.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's *stupid* note: Just a little more... Almost there! ^_^<em>**


End file.
